Dumpster Dogs
Dumpster Dogs is possibly the most controversial team on Purity Vanilla, having conducted The Glassing of Black Mod and being notorious for killing some of the most respected players on the server. This is their story. History Who Is That Underneath My Farm? StarBaron joined the server for the first time as a greyfag in early April. After making his way out of the four walls that Spawn was enclosed in, he soon came across two geared players managing a wheat farm, nestled between a dark oak forest and swamp biome. Their names were Isaac_Palmarez and TheMysticMungus. Following his greyfag instincts, StarBaron built a hole underneath the two's storage so that he could occasionally steal from their labor. However, his plan didn't last for long, as TheMysticMungus discovered him in his most primitive state, helpless, and starving in his burrow. With grace, he nurtured StarBaron, and the three players would work together for the next few days to build and maintain what is commonly known today as Community Farm. It was in this sanctuary that was the birthplace of a long-lasting fellowship between StarBaron and TheMysticMungus. If, at First, You Don't Succeed... After constant griefing of Community Farm, the three players split. Together, StarBaron and TheMysticMungus left with what they could salvage. The two players shared the same interest in building something communal for the 2 week-old server. They wanted to be the force of good that out shined the evil. However, they very soon realized it would be an unforgiving path. The two established a second farm 2k out from Spawn that failed to even last as long as Community Farm before being griefed by a bigger group. These were troublesome times for the duo, barely having enough resources to piece together diamond gear, let alone being able to defend themselves from bloodthirsty players. Through thick and thin, they did not give up. The two players came to a final decision, and that was to embark on a long journey out from spawn so that may build in peace in untraversed lands, hoping that one day they may revisit Community Farm and defend it. Their nomadic journey found them at a beach village, and it was here that they would call their new home. The tropical beach village gave them the shelter and isolation necessary to get back up on their feet. The two spent their days here remodeling the village houses, gathering minerals from the earth, and cultivating food from their crops. However, StarBaron StarBaron soon discovered REDACTED near their peaceful beach village, altering the course of their future forever. Bienvenido El Gato Bandido Soon after the donor-chat channel was made in the Purity discord around mid-April, talks of creating a donor city begun. StarBaron and TheMysticMungus, being freshly new donors, were one of the first to act on it since it was a great opportunity to build something communal at a large scale(something they had been looking to do since the beginning). They agreed to establish the donor city at StarBaron's previously found REDACTED and so they began transforming the neighboring village, as they did before at the tropical beach village. Very soon after, they posted the coord's, to the donor city's location, on the donor-chat channel so that other donors could help build the place. However, only one particular player would ever make his way to the donor city, and that player was surpisingly the merciless DouuG1. DouuG1 seemed foreign to the duo, having so much gear it put them to shame. The two were happy enough to have a helper though, as it quickly became clear that no one else was willing to join the construction of the donor city. However, StarBaron quickly grew envious of DouuG1's arsenal and thereafter he begun his own mass looting campaign of the End's cities. During this period, the building crew begun recruiting new members. StarBaron was online when TheSaxMaster joined Purity Vanilla for the first time and quickly was attracted to his name. They contemplated jazz for 3 minutes and StarBaron invited him to join their group almost instantly. Lilsnoozer was bitching and moaning about being bored so TheMysticMungus invited him to join, and so he did literally nothing to contribute to the group for the next week before quitting the game altogether(he also frequently posted his kush snaps on discord, what a chad). Greed Is a Bottomless Pit Soon after Douug1's loss to the infamous Tyteus, he discovered the villain's base location in his search for vengeance. The group of five planned a long expedition by foot through the nether to take down the biggest threat to the servers people. Sadly enough, the squad did not get the chance to fight Tyteus as he was permabanned for multiple accounts of cheating and an attempt to frame another player by the name of Braqey for cheating. Despite this, the rising group took great pride in dismantling the villain's lair. However, with the fall of the rampaging Tyteus marking an end of the first era of Purity Vanilla, StarBaron and Douug1 were influenced by the cheaters' dark power and together they took his place as the evil force of the server. The two players were beyond the richest people on the server and were guided by greed. They took to Spawn to kill some of the most respected players on the server, such as GaGamba and Subashin (who quit after he was smitten by StarBaron). The two wanted something bigger, a chance to show the server that their group was to be feared. StarBaron made a trade with Braqey that would ultimately change the future of Braq's team (a nameless group formed by Richeatue) forever. They met in the nether at an undisclosed location to complete the trade and StarBaron found a hidden tunnel that Braqey used to navigate. It was this tunnel that led StarBaron straight to a portal that revealed to him exactly what he was looking for. A chance to raid the largest group in Purity Vanilla. Thus begun the Glassing of Black Mod. The Glassing of Black Mod May 14th of 2019, the set date of the Glassing. With exterior factors such as Richeatue allegedly disconnecting at spawn to avoid being slain by StarBaron, the group had received enough motivation to carry out the action of slaying the headquarters of Black Mod. (Who wasn't a mod at the time.) Utilizing the aforementioned method of tracking down Rich's base, Starbaron and Douug proceeded to fly towards the target with malevolent intent, while most, if not all base members were offline. Several methods were used to effectively destroy the monstrously sized base, including TNT, fire, and the signature lavacasts that reached up to build height. After StarBaron and Douug had completed their work, images were posted in the Discord of the desolate Black Mod Base. The deed of destroying Rich's base had been carried out successfully. Following the death of the base, several of Rich's basemates decided to part ways with him, as he took on the role of a spawnfag hermit following the events. (He also took a few weeks hiatus at the time.) In a shadow operation, a majority of the base members had moved in with Erebus Core, residing over at Thanos Sex Farm as temporary refugees. Though, this would not last for long, as one of the refugees would end up selling out the location of the homestead, resulting in the destruction of the farm in addition to Fortnite Poo Poo Tower. Both Braqey and SpaceCrane had become inactive for the most part after the second griefing had occured, with nuns moving out and starting the Hive. To this very day, the destroyed base lingers on the server as a memoir to the devastation that had occurred on May 14th, a skeletal remain of Black Mod. The Grief of Monkey Island On 12 July 2019 at approximately 11:00 GMT-4, DouuG1, Seiyadragon and ICodeViper, griefed Monkey Island. The grief was in response to Douug's banishment and theft of his materials during the move from New Haven. Actzol tried to fight back joining with the quote "TIME TO KILL" but realized fighting 3 people with a riptide trident doesn't really work out. The Dumpster Dogs fled to form a new base, Kongo Bongo, which while built, was left behind after the dissolution of Dumpster Dogs. More can be found about this grief on The Cartel wiki page. Gallery Communitygarden.png||Community Farm when it was active in early April. Its remnants can still be seen to this day. 2019-04-16 02.11.38.png|The duo's tropical beach village, April 4th, 2019. Screenshot 8.png|The new trio partaking in frivolous shenanigans, April 19th, 2019-04-27 13.19.15.png|A pit to hell under construction that would swallow the medieval city above it, April 27th, 2019. File:Glassingofblackmod.png|StarBaron's screenshot of the lavacasted hell that is Richeatue's base immediately after the glassing, May 14th, 2019. Category:Factions